Den Norsken Sangen 15
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Dynasty" by MIIA |prev = 14 |next = 16 }}Den Norsken Sangen 15 was the fifteenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 18. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. MIIA was the clear winner of both rounds and got the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 18 with her strong ballad "Dynasty". Information On Christmas Day, NRK opened the submission for the 15th edition of Den Norsken Sangen, automatically confirming the participation in the 18th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Interested artists could apply with their song in the website of nrk.no. 5 of them would be chosen for the live show in Oslo. The rest 5 acts would be chosen by music labels in Norway. The deadline for submitting the entry was on 31 December 2015. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) with Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts after successfully hosting the last edition. Acts presentation NRK announced the ten candidates names on Monday 25 January 2016 with a small teaser of their songs. On 29 January 2016, all the songs got revealed and available in Spotify. Maria Mena returned to the selection for a third time stating that participating in DNS is a way to promote her new single and album and show Norway and Europe that she still has a lot to offer. Final The running order for the show was revealed on 29 January 2016. The final started on 30 January with the voting lasting about seven days, ending on 6 February 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place on 7 February 2016. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Hanne Leland * Northern Norway: Alexander With * Central Norway: Innertier * Southern Norway: Patrick Jørgensen * Western Norway: Dagny Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 18 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 18 External links * Teaser Video * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen